


just a little bit of your heart

by galenaquake



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galenaquake/pseuds/galenaquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Balor has a big crush on his tag team partner, Hideo Itami, but doesn't know how to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little bit of your heart

Finn tries to think about something other than Hideo's lips, or the way they might feel pressed slightly against his own, or how his strong hands would feel roaming across his body. He really, really tries to think about anything other Hideo taking him anyway that he pleases, but it's fucking hard when Hideo is all around him constantly, looking like that. You could even say it's downright impossible.

It's worse now that they're a tag team. Finn has to watch Hideo wrestle from behind the turnbuckle and fuck, what a fantastic wrestler he is. That just makes this crush he has on him even worse. It's bad enough that he's charming and funny outside of the ring, but he has to be an incredibly skilled and an engaging performing inside of it too. The more time that stretches by, Finn starts to think that maybe he's in love. 

It all seems to culminate on the night of a television taping. Hideo and Finn are lacing up their boots in the locker room. Hideo is talking rapidly in Japanese, but Finn isn't really listening to what Hideo is saying. Not because he doesn't understand Japanese, he does, but he’s just too focused on his lips again, and how they look when Hideo is carefully choosing his words for the most clarity. It’s awful. He can’t stop himself for doing what he knows he shouldn’t do. He cups Hideo’s face in his hands, gently turning his head towards him, and kisses him for all he’s worth.

The kiss is exactly how Finn always imagined it would be – Hideo is soft and the prickly sensation of his facial hair offers the most pleasant contrast. He tenses first – obviously since that’s what anyone sane person would do when you’ve unexpectedly kissed your best mate – but relaxes against Finn’s mouth and kisses back. 

Hideo pulls away wide eyed and cheeks a little pink. Finn then wonders if he made a mistake. Or if he made a mistake so huge that he should consider looking into assuming a new identity. How easy is it to fake your own death?

“Um. What was that for?” Hideo blinks slowly, clearly dazed.

“I – uh – I –,” Finn stammers. But there’s really no time to explain. Their match is up next, so explanations will have to wait until after they get the three count. 

\--

Finn had all but forgotten about the kiss due to being caught up in the match. He remembers after the match is over and he and Finn are alone again in the locker room. It all comes flooding back to him and his cheeks flush furiously. He turns to Hideo, ready to explain, when Hideo pins up against the lockers and now he’s the one kissing the remaining breath right out of Finn. 

Finn sighs when Hideo pulls away and leaves slick kisses along his neck and collarbones. He’s lost in the sheer ecstasy of this moment. Not only does Hideo clearly feel the same way, apparently he’s going to devour him right in this locker room. He’s inclined to let him.

“I was waiting for that…,” Hideo smirks, his hips pressing against Finn’s.

“Well, I was working up the courage,” Finn slides his arm around Hideo’s waist, pulling him closer, “We shouldn’t do this here. My place?” 

Hideo, with the slyest smile Finn has ever seen on anyone’s face, god what a bastard, pulls away and walks backwards towards the door. “Shower, then iHop.”

Finn laughs – a full, hearty belly laugh – because everything feels right. He follows Hideo out of the locker room.


End file.
